An Early Morning
by lululight
Summary: Haley Hotchner is annoyed by Aaron coming home late, but what is he up to? Little fluff/family story about Haley and Aaron making it work.


Haley was woken up by the front door closing. Aaron tried to close it quietly like always but her ear was trained to hear it. She squinted at the clock, 6:00 AM. She groaned and rolled over. He had promised that he would be home on time but obviously something had come up…again. Normally she wouldn't push something like this. It had become the norm in their marriage. Today was different though. It was Jack's birthday. He had promised that he would be home at a reasonable time so he would be able to help set up the party.

Haley swung her feet over the side of the bed and stepped into her slippers. She never liked bringing up things like this. He always had some noble reason that made her feel like crap for questioning his lateness. It was probably had something to do with a missing girl or who knows what. She knew that she should sympathize more but a woman has needs. A woman has a right to at least some of her husband's time no matter what his job was. Haley was pulling a t shirt over her head when she heard some clatter in the kitchen. That was new. Normally he just collapsed on the couch. She took a deep breath and walked into the hallway.

"Aaron?"

"In here." His voice came from the kitchen.

"Guess you needed a snack after your big night." She tried to keep her voice neutral but annoyance crept into her comment.

"I'm sorry Haley. I know there isn't anything I can say to make up for…"

"Then don't. Just save your breath." She turned the corner and faced him. Her annoyance was temporarily replaced by confusion. He wasn't making a quick sandwich or fixing himself a drink. There was a mixing bowl and baking ingredients scattered along the counter. Aaron had stripped off blazer and tie, leaving them on a chair. He was consulting their cookbook while he mixed flour and sugar in a bowl. He turned to address her retort and her heart fell at the sight of him. There were dark circles under his eyes. His shirt was wrinkled from wearing it too long. His hair was disheveled. It was clear he was exhausted. Something really bad must have happened. She felt her resolve to scold him weaken. "What are you doing?"

"Making pancakes." He added some eggs and continued stirring.

"Pancakes? Why?"

"Jack loves pancakes. I thought it would make a good birthday breakfast." He grabbed a cup of coffee from the counter and took a large gulp. Haley finally understood what was going on. He had been up all night and now he was guzzling coffee so he could make Jack his favorite breakfast. Haley felt her anger dissolve.

"Aaron, I…" She trailed off unsure what to say. He sighed and put down the bowl.

"It's okay. I know I promised and that I broke that promise." He leaned against the counter and ran his fingers through his hair. She recognized that look as what he did when he was trying to figure out what to say. "I try hard Haley. I really do."

"I know you do." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I just think that trying to stick to plans and follow rules isn't the best way. I always make a new resolution to do better and then stuff like this happens." He put his arms around her. "From now on I'm just going to make things work the best way I know how. Right now the best thing for me to do is to make my son some pancakes." He kissed her forehead and turned back to the mixing bowl.

"Okay, but once you're done get some rest alright? You look like death."

"Oh gee, thanks." He rolled his eyes and took another long gulp of coffee. "This coffee is pretty strong. It'll buy me a couple hours. I can at least help set up a little before I crash."

"Daddy?" Jack stood in the doorway. He was wearing pajamas and wiping sleep from his eyes. Aaron's face lit up when he saw him.

"Hey!" He swooped down to pick him up. "There's the big guy! Are you excited for today?"

"Yeah, whatcha doing?"

"I am making the birthday boy some pancakes." Aaron settled Jack into a chair.

"Pancakes?" Jack asked excitedly. He was awake now.

"That's right!" Aaron was using his remaining energy to entertain Jack. Haley smiled as she poured orange juice for her and Jack. Aaron always knew how to get Jack excited. "Now what would like in them? I got chocolate chips, bananas, and strawberries."

"All of them!" Jack declared happily.

"I like the way you think." Aaron said pointing a finger at him. Jack giggled. "Chocolate strawberry banana birthday pancakes coming right up!" He started pouring the cakes onto the griddle. As they the first batch started to cook he shoot a quick glance at Haley. "Are we good?" His eyes looked worried. She rubbed his back and kissed his cheek.

"We're good."


End file.
